


Twisted blades

by Plugs



Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gore, M/M, Masochist, Not a guide to irl edgeplay, Sadism, Semi graphic injury, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, but it's Vortex so yknow, very questionable notions of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Vortex is in love...in a very Vortex way.Onslaught is oblivious, Swindle is worried and Hook is enjoying himself.
Relationships: Hook/Vortex
Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Oblivious

"I'm...in _love_!" Vortex giggled as he stumbled though the door. 

Onslaught looked up from his reports. He then knocked them to the floor as he scrambled to where Vortex had slumped.

"What the frag did you _do_? _”_ Onslaught growled.

Vortex was covered in energon. Each of his rotors twisted at various points in exact right angles. His visor and mask were missing revealing several neat parallel cuts on his faceplate. 

"Medbay. _now_." Onslaught glared at the shivering bleeding pile of copter. “This is the last time you start a fight you can't finish."

"You don't understand, I was just there--he's so _wonderful,_ " Vortex babbled. “Look.” he held up a shaking servo. Each digit was broken in half.

Onslaught hauled the copter up. "if you slagged off Hook by fighting in the medbay, that's your problem.”

"...for a smart mech you're really dim sometimes Ons.”


	2. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that recontextualises what Onslaught saw. Because my muse wanted Swindle and Vortex talking in bed?
> 
> Manual = vanilla in terms of kink for cybertronians.

“It was so hard to find a mech who’d actually do what I was after,” Vortex said. “Mechs hear how hard I want to play they think I’m some manual who doesn't know what he’s asking or I’m trying to get hurt.”

“But Tex,” Swindle said as he started to play with Vortex’s servo. “You _do_ wanna get hurt.”

“Not _that_ kinda hurt Swin,” Vortex replied, flicking his rotors. He knew Swindle was gonna start popping his claws out. It felt weird but Swin liked having something to do with his hands while cuddling.

Swindle moved his shoulders in a cuddle restrained shrug. “Eh, your kink isn’t mine—I get wanting to be spanked verses smacked around.”

Vortex felt one of his claws extend under the gentle pressure of Swindle’s digits. “Yeah,” he replied. Vortex wasn’t sure Swindle entirely got it, but even among mechs who enjoyed pain what Vortex enjoyed was seen as extreme. They settled into a comfortable silence for a while, Swindle still playing with his digits.

“So, I’m gonna be honest here Tex.”

Vortex sniggered, “That’s a first.”

“Tex this is serious. Ons said you came back to base loopy with broken struts and covered in your own energon—and I know Ons is manual as frag but...” Swindle trailed off. “Hook is treating you right isn’t he?”

Vortex sighed. “He is, but Ons is so manual he’s got no idea what he’s looking at,” Vortex said. “I’d agreed with Hook I wanted to show off his work. My fingers were splinted and my lines sealed but I wasn’t cleaned off. I was loopy cuz...I...” Vortex flushed under his mask.

“...oh,” Swindle was smirking, Vortex knew it. “You _like_ him.”

“He’s...y’know under all the ego kinda fun.”

Swindle was still smirking, Vortex could tell.

“Okay I _might_ have a crush. Like a big one—it’s not my fault he’s hot and knows his way around a surgical saw. Or that he likes plotting hypothetical murders too.”

“...I. Okay. Yeah. _Not_ my thing,” Swindle said. “But good for you.”

“He even has one for me,” Vortex said reverently. “It’s _so_ well planned out.”

“...dear Primus.” Swindle sighed. “You’re made for eachother.”


	3. Broken struts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I finally got to Hook and Vortex having fun together

Finding someone who’d play as hard as Vortex needed was...hard. So many mechs had promised they could give Vortex what he wanted, but backed away when they’d started negotiating. It wasn’t even like he had only been with civilian builds—even fellow war builds gave him a look when he talked about his desires. 

But then he’d found Hook. Who could tear Vortex apart and put him back together. Who when he heard ‘break my fingers’ asked ‘with a hammer or by my own hand?’.

Vortex screamed in joy. He loved having his fingers broken. His interface panel had opened long ago and his port ached with emptiness. His servos and rotors wriggled against medical restraints.

“Please...” Vortex whined. “Frag me.”

Hook sighed and removed his hands from the mangled digits. “Yes, all right.” He stuck a digit inside Vortex’s socket and scraped it against the chamber.He’d tied Vortex’s cable into such pretty knots earlier.

Hook didn’t like doing anything with his own interfacing systems. But he’d indulge Vortex with his digits. And Vortex _loved_ being indulged.

“So. Good,” Vortex gasped. He vented fast and hard. His sensory net screaming with pain and pleasure.

“Hm,” Hook mumbled. He removed his servo from Vortex’s socket and twisted one of his rotors at a right angle with his bare hands. Three others had already received similar treatment. Vortex would have been yelling the praises of Hook’s servo strength if his vision wasn’t whiting out.

Vortex instead whined incoherently.

“I believe that means it’s time to get cleaned up,” Hook said. He ran his hand on Vortex’s cheek tenderly. “Such a beautiful twisted little thing aren't you?”


End file.
